But Never Doubt I Love
by cgrocks
Summary: The Last Battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter. Two individuals fated together, their destiny intertwined. And Love appears to be the solution. After all, tis better to have loved and lost than never to love at all. TimeTravel TomRiddle FemHarryPotter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Update: I just combined the first two chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Beginnings

_"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." ~Winston Churchill_

* * *

1998, May 2

Forbidden Forest

Voldemort began to count silently in his mind. Surely, the foolish boy will come to sacrifice himself. The Potter brat was as foolish as Dumbledore. That boy's sense of honor and chivalry would demand his presence for the sake of saving his precious friends and classmates. As his fingers gently stroke the Elder wand, reassuring the fact once again he was the Master of this wand, his eyes roamed around at his circle of followers. He could smell the fear from each one and he bathed in the emotion with pleasure.

At Nagini's hiss, he gazed at the outreach of his circle, making out the hunched bodies of Dolohov and Yaxley.

"No sign of him, my Lord."

He held back the Cruciatus Curse back. Stupid imbeciles. How dare they return empty-handed. He knew that the boy will come to him. He was certain. Lord Voldemort did not make mistakes.

He hissed out, "I though he would come. I expected him to come."

But as seconds ticked on with no sign of the boy, his uncertainty gnawed at him.

"I was, it seems…."

The next word was stuck in his throats. After all, he usually did not make mistakes. But he slowly opened his mouth and spoke, "mistaken."

But he heard a voice ring out.

"You weren't."

He slowly smiled to himself. He saw the boy's dark hair with his flashing green eyes appear.

_Ahh… He must have been under that invisibility cloak again._

His hands once again fingered his wand. He slowly raised it up while looking curiously at the boy, the supposed hero of the wizarding world with the power to destroy him.

Did the boy truly want to die as a martyr? Did he have no fear while facing death?

He curiously looked into the green eyes, feeling his magic probing the boy for any hint of that delicious fear in his victims. But the green eyes reflected none.

Inside, his fury and anger increased. This boy should be cowering in fear in front of him.

"Harry Potter" he whispered. "The Boy Who Lived."

He quietly smiled at the irony at the boy who would soon become close friend with Death.

As he began to wonder how he should deliver Death to the boy, the boy began to mutter, "Neither can live while the other survives. "

He scoffed at the pitiful boy in front of him reciting the prophecy.

"One of us? You think it will be you, the boy who has survived by accident and pure luck?"

The boy's eyes began to shine brightly. But he look straight back, without flinching. Who was this boy to judge him when he was the most powerful wizard in the world?

"I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things you don't."

He flinched as he heard his former name, a reminder of his shameful half-blood due to that man who had betrayed his mother and him. The name of a past self who had looked too similar to that filth. The common name that he had discarded and recreated to Lord Voldemort. As his past crept into his mind, he began to wonder, if there was a faint possibility this boy had found a way, a crack into his immortality. Had Dumbledore taught him some unknown magic that even him, Lord Voldemort did not know? Was his immortality, his horocruxes not truly foolproof? But he quickly pushed those thoughts behind.

"Is it love again?" he asked.

"Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death? So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

Love was nothing but a passing fancy. He knew it would never last. Unfortunately, it has caused some trouble but it was only a pest in his way. Where was love when Dumbledore had fallen to his death? And when he had killed that boy's mother and kicked her lifeless body to the side like a piece of rag?

And when love had been present, it had only led to his mother's demise, into agony and pain over a filthy mudblood. Love had made her weak and vulnerable to death, despite her magic. Love had made him an orphan.

His eyes stared at the boy who had placed all his strength on love. Anger soared through him at the foolish boy with his ridiculous optimistic view of the world. How could this child know that the world was unfair and cruel? That to survive, one must cold-hearted and ruthless.

He raised his wand.

"Avada Kadava."

* * *

1998, May 2  
King's Point Cross

Harry wondered how death felt like. For who truly knew what life on the other side looked like, if one will face eternal paradise or damnation?

Harry looked around and was startled by the all too familiar site of King's Point Cross. The place that had been the beginning of the new life of magic, adventure and camaraderie. Staring wistfully around, Harry began to wander through the empty station. Harry noticed a familiar figure standing in front.

"Dumbledore?"

Harry stared at the professor, with his sweeping robes of midnight blue, sparkling blue eyes with his half-moon spectacle.

Dumbledore smiled back. "I'm assuming Miss. Potter, you received Professor Snape's memories?"

She nodded back as she remembered looking into the pensieve.

* * *

1980, July 31

Headmaster's Office

_Snape sighed with relief. Lily had given birth to a girl. Lily was safe. Thank Merlin above, her child was not the chosen one. _

_Dumbledore's fingers were drumming on his desk. _

"_Neville Longbottom is the child of the prophecy. We must protect him from the Dark Lord at any cost in order to win this war."_

1891, June 22

Potion Master's Office

_Snape looked at Lily's green eyes begging him._

"_Severus, help my child be the chosen one."_

_He looked back incredulously at her. Did she want her daughter to have a death wish? Did she want to be killed? Did she know his life will become worthless especially with the knowledge that he had personally led her to death? _

_Lily continued, "Frank and Alice are gone. Neville has no one who would protect him. But Harry does. She still has James and me. And damn the Dark Lord because I will do anything to make sure she lives."_

"_Severus, the prophecy remains ambiguous, can be opened to many different interpretations. That is both their strength and their weakness. Let us use it to our advantage. Instead of having an orphan be burdened with the Dark Lord after his life, let him chase Harry."_

_She grinned weakly at Severus, "Let's not make it easy for the Dark Lord to ascend to power."_

_Severus gazed into her eyes, hardened with determination. He may have not gained her love but he had been still blessed with her presence, with the knowledge she was alive. He gnawed with the uncertainty, with the knowledge that she could die in this war._

"_What do you want me to do?"_

1891, June 23

Malfoy Mansion

_Severus stood in front of Lord Voldemort. He bowed down and waited for his command. _

"_Rise, loyal spy. Have you discovered the answer to my question?"_

_He lifted his head but kept his eyes to the floor. Mentally going over his occlumency barriers, he began to speak. "My Lord, there are two children fulfilling the prophecy. One is the child of Potter and the other is the child of Longbottom."_

_He felt the silence continue. He decided to ask, "Who do you think the Chosen is, my Lord?"_

"_The Potter boy is a half-blood, isn't he?"_

_Snape stood silent, with fear growing inside._

1891, October 31

Godric's Hollow

_Snape felt every footstep getting closer to the room heavier. Dumbledore had promised him, that she would be kept safe. The house had been placed under a fidelus charm with a Secret Keeper. She had to be alive. He saw the door to the room, already open, too late. Pushing aside the door, he entered the nursery room. _

_And he saw her. Dressed in her white nightgown, she was draped over the cradle, protecting it's content from the rest of the world. A fallen angel. _

"_Lily?"_

_He placed his hands on her face, searching for a flicker, a sign of warmth. Her empty eyes stared back at him. His legs gave out, as he fell to the floor. With trembling hands, he closed her eyes and held her. Not willing to accept, praying it was a dream, he held onto the only woman he had ever loved. _

"_No, Lily…."_

_She was gone…dead…_

_Severus walked over to the cradle, which laid the small child. He took in her appearance, the spitting image of her father. She would probably grow up mediocre, arrogant as her father, a determined rule-breaker… the child who caused Lily's death.  
_

_He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. Remembering his promise to her, he found the necklace with a fleur de lis charm, pulsing with Lily's magic, around Harry's neck. The same necklace he had given her for her eleventh birthday, before they had left for Hogwarts. As he became overwhelmed with memories of Lily, he felt the child stir and cry. Startled, he lifted the child into his arms. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid the child's face when he heard a soft chortle. Glancing down, he drowned in her eyes. The same shape, the same color._

"_Looks just like her father but has her mother's eyes" he whispered. _

_Fascinated, he stared as her eyes danced with joy, happiness, and love. Exactly like the way Lily's will look back as they play on the swings, top of the hills. He smiled back._

_He gently touched the charm and whispered, "Adfectio Aspectus." _

_Harry became The-Boy-Who-Lived._

* * *

Harry began to realize the charm had been cast off. She fingered the necklace as she stared into her reflection. She noticed her shoulder-length hair, her more fuller lips, softer face.

"Since you have no reason to pretend to be a boy here, I believe this place revealed your true-self, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry wondered at the life she may have led, if she had grown up to be a girl, a witch with a normal family with no war. But that was over now. She looked down on herself and pondered. Surely, she existed. But how was that possible? She looked directly at Dumbledore, with questions swirling in her head.

"Professor, I'm sorry but you're... dead. Am I dead too? I mean I let him kill me!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled back, "And that choice, precisely, made all the difference."

"His knowledge remains woefully incomplete, Harry! That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. _Nothing_. That they all have power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped."

"Harry, the day your mother made the choice, she did something that changed the past and the future. Her decision opened a realms of magic hitherto unknown and unprecedented. You are the key to Voldemort and Tom Riddle, with your destiny closely joined together with his. Have you ever wonder if he understood love, who he could have been? He may not be Lord Voldemort, and might never have murdered at all."

Harry stared back at Dumbledore. "What are you trying to suggest, Professor? That I could change Voldemort?"

Dumbledore smiled back. "And if you did have the power, Miss. Potter? If you had the choice to go back?"

Harry pondered over this question. The man who had haunted her and killed her parents. The man who wreaked chaos and havoc to the people and the world she loved. Can she save him? And would she save him? But she knew her answer.

"If I could save him, I think I would."

"As expected from a courageous, selfless soul, Harry. Now all you have to do is return."

* * *

1998, May 2

Forbidden Forest

Voldemort looked at the lifeless body of the boy.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Finally victory was in his hands. He moved in, to walk closer to the body, when he felt a burst of magic from the body. The body began to morph, into a smaller figure with feminine curves. The face became softer.

Voldemort began to panic. This was not Harry Potter. It was a girl! Had he been tricked with polyjuice? Was this girl a decoy? Who was this girl? And more importantly, where was the boy? As his thoughts became more fumbled, he failed to notice magic gathering into the body until it burst into white light.

* * *

Author Note.

One of my favorite characters have to be Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. I know that he is this evil sociopath but you begin to wonder about his character. After all, not everything is so black and white. Also I had this conversation with my brother if Harry Potter had been a girl. His blunt answers was that the books would not have been as popular, which I am actually pained to admit that would have been correct. But the idea was in my head so I wanted to try a couple of Tom Riddle and a female Harry Potter. Also there were two really good fanfiction of this couple

Fire Born by wickedlfairy17

Behind the Veil by StycianLeo

They're both really well written.

Thank you for reading this chapter and hopefully look forward to reviews. I'm open to suggestions since I'm still figuring out the plot.

xoxo

Cgrocks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But the idea of the story is mine own.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting

_"The meeting of two personalites is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed."~Carl Jung_

* * *

Chapter 2. Meeting

She felt small wet drops on her face. Harry began to realize she was no longer at King's Point Cross. It was too cold with harsh winds blowing across her face. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, confused and dazed. She expected to see the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest or the welcoming walls of Hogwarts. Instead, tall, dark buildings blanketed by snow surrounded her. It was night and only the faint glow of the lamp post provided light. Her hands went into the fold of her robe for her wand but it was empty.

"Where am I?"

She slowly rose up, gathering her robes closer to her body. As she began to walk, her feet became tangled with excess fabric. On the ground, she took a closer look at the too-big robes that a moment ago had fitted her perfectly. She pushed up her sleeves, to finally reveal her hands. They were small, chubby with short fingers. It wasn't a hand of a teenager, an eighteen-year-old. It was a hand of a child.

Harry walked over to a nearby store and peered into the glass for a reflection. Instead of a boy peering back, she saw a girl with tangled wild long hair framing a pale face. She was short, barely over four feet tall and looked scrawny. But the lack of baby fat sharpened her face, accentuating her eyes, the slight curve of a delicate nose and full lips. Harry touched her face. Years after being put under a charm to look like a boy, the female reflected at the glass seemed foreign and out of place. Her hand went to neck and she found the necklace still there. As her fingers stroked along the details of the fleur de lis, she felt the familiar warmth of her mother's magic.

Her eyes wondered to the corner of store's window and caught a sight of a newspaper.

December 30, 1937 London

She was back in time. She sat down confused, against the building. It was dangerous to go to the past. Her own existence could affect the future. Sweet Merlin, what if she made some mistake and caused a catastrophe. But Dumbledore wouldn't have been foolish, surely? Harry recounted her last conversation with him.

_"Harry, the day your mother made the choice, she did something that changed the past and the future. Her decision opened a realm of magic hitherto unknown and unprecedented. You are the key to Voldemort and Tom Riddle, with your destiny closely joined together with his. Have you ever wonder if he understood love, who he could have been? He may not be Lord Voldemort, and might never have murdered at all."_

So her mother's choice in allowing Harry to become chosen one open a realm of magic unknown and unprecedented. And somehow, she became a key to Voldemort. But Dumbledore also mentioned Tom Riddle. Yet, the moment he became Lord Voldemort, he had gotten rid of his past, everything connected to the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Was she meant to play a role in his childhood? Is this why she was stuck in a young girl's body? And most importantly, how would her existence change the timeline? The questions in her head slowly started to run in circles in her head. Harry groaned and slapped her forehead.

_Damn it! Where's Hermione when you needed her?_

Well, the most important thing was she was in London on December 31, 1937. Which meant Tom Riddle lived during this time period. Quickly, she went back to her lessons with Professor Dumbledore, on the history of Lord Voldemort.

_Let's see. Tom Riddle was in London in an orphanage. How old is he right now? Come on, Harry, you can remember. _

Harry frowned. _Tom Riddle was born on New Year's Eve which is December 31st. And what was the name of the orphanage. She recalled the tall, black looming gate with the name "Wool's Orphanage". Now how could she find the orphanage?  
_

The sound of bells were then heard ringing through the city. Big Ben's bells rang seven times. Harry smiled to herself. Seven the magical number, imbued with power. She decided to take it as an good omen. Better that then become like Sybill Trelawney and decide everything was the sign of death and horror. Well, it was no use asking questions with no concrete answers. She was ready to stand up when she felt someone trip over her. She turned to look at the unfortunate person who had fallen to the ground. In the dim light, she saw a pair of dark eyes. Her eyes followed down along the lines of an aquiline nose, then to the black hairs, without a strand out of place despite the snow falling down. It was a face she had seen a numerous time, a face that had been engraved into her mind. It was the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

* * *

Tom Riddle quickly walked out of the orphanage. He needed somewhere to flee, a safe haven to get away from this place. Today, he had seen that spineless, pathetic, wimpy boy get adopted. He had spend years with that boy in the same room and contain his rage and fury every time the boy had cried, wet his bed and spent time cuddling with a pet rabbit named Fluffy. Who on earth will name any pet Fluffy? He felt his own pet slowly squeeze his arm to calm himself down. He smiled at her sign of comfort and softly hissed to her. _Nagini, I'm fine._

But when he had seen the couple walk through the doors of the orphanage, a slight form of hope had appeared in his chest. Surely, with his skills, he should be granted with a wish. A wish of having parents, a mother, And finally two people who appeared, looked worthy to adopt him. The women had been dressed simply but the quality of the clothes displayed the wealth. She was poised and calm, with a look of intelligence in her eyes. Tom had become speechless at the woman as she stepped into the room. This was a woman who was fit to be known as his mother. When she smiled, he wanted to smile back. However, her smile was meant for the other occupant of the room, Billy Stubbs. He vaguely heard Mrs. Cole buttering on compliments on Billy. _Just look at him. Isn't he a darling? Very pleasant boy who cause no trouble at all. Such an angel. _He wanted to call out on her lies and beg, plead for the lady to take him instead. But all he saw was the woman's mouth move, "What a wonderful boy. Just the one we're looking for. Right dear?" He turned to look at the man, smiling and nodding. Then he saw the woman lead the boy by the hand, bringing him closer to her, embracing him.

As Billy ran downstairs to spend more time with his new parents, Tom tried to control the pain inside of him.

_How dare they overlook him? He was better than Billy in every possible way. Everything Billy lacked, he had it. He's been at the orphanage from his birth, been here the longest. But he was still the one left remaining in this personal circle of hell. _

He heard the cage rattle under the bed of Billy. He lifted it up, only to be faced with the bunny. Fluffy, looking so content while chewing on a rabbit, seemed to be mocking Tom of happiness and love that he seemed to never receive. Anger once again grew inside of him. Disgusted, he kicked the cage and walked over to his bed. But as he laid there, he could Billy's laughter echoing from downstairs. At the sound of laughter, Tom stopped his control on his anger. He lifted his hand and focused on the rabbit. Slowly, he heard the metal giving away, opening the cage. He slowly raised his hand and watched the rabbit floating in the air. He immersed himself in the feeling of having control. He slowly began to shift his hand as he watched the rabbit in his mercy. Concentrating, he lifted the rabbit higher and higher to the rafters. His hands motioned for the piece of rope lying in the corner. As the rope twisted itself in a noose, he slowly brought the rabbit closer to the rope. After all, without sadness, one could not experience happiness. Billy should feel what it meant to lose something precious. _  
_

After the action was done, Tom left the room, outside the orphanage, past the gate.

As Tom walked through the city, he regretted leaving in a rush. He only had a thin fabric of grey cloth, the hand-me-down uniform, providing warmth. He apologetically whispered an apology to Nagini. She only snuggled closely to him for his body heat. He looked at the snow falling down and watched as each steps left behind a footprint on the ground. Tom promised himself that he was going to leave a permanent mark behind, where he will be known and respected. No one will dare ignore him. The bells of Ben ringing awoke him from his thoughts. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven._ As he counted each time the bell rang throughout the city, he failed to notice a figure draped in a black cloak in front of him. Tom Riddle promptly tripped.

Furious, he looked up to see what had tripped him. Angry dark eyes stared into green.

It was a small girl swathed in some sort of black robe. Her hair was unruly, in wild curls around her. But her eyes shone and were such a vivid color of green. His observation of her was interrupted by Nagini's angry movements. He quickly jumped up and took Nagini out.

_I'm ssorry, Nagini. There wass a young girl and I tripped over her. Are you okay?_

_Just a little bruissed Masster. I don't appreciate the cold weather. May we please return? But, may I also deal with the foolish girl?_

Tom nodded. Nagini could be malevolent if she needed to be. Although small for now, barely over a feet long, her fangs could scare away most annoyances. He smiled at the though of the girl being terrified by Nagini. He watched as Nagini slither up his arm to face the girl. The girl stared as the snake slithered up Tom's arm to stare at her. The snake showed it's sharp fangs, a behavior meant for intimidation. He waited for her to scurry away. But to his surprise, the girl bowed and hissed back, "_I apologize for my behavior. I meant no harm, little one."_

The snake startled, moved back closer to Tom, surprised. Tom hissed, _"Another speaker? I didn't know another exist. What's your name? Where are you from? How can you speak to snakes?"_

The girl ignored his questions and focused her hands on the snake. She whispered, "Caleficio".

He felt the heat spread over Nagini, making her hiss with pleasure. Then she looked at him and closed her eyes again. He saw her mouth whisper the same word and he was surrounded by warmth, a pleasant surprise from the harsh cold weather. He looked at her with curiosity and wonder. This girl had similar special abilities that he had. Tom closed his eyes and tried to probe into his mind, only to be met with a strong barrier. He tried harder, pushing harder against the walls surrounding her mind. But the walls didn't budge. He retracted and scrutinize her, someone who was just like him.

He asked,"Who are you?"

The girl seemed to ponder before giving her answer.

"A friend"

* * *

Author Note:

Chapter 2 is done. Yay!

Hope you enjoyed. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They were very much appreciated.

Til next chapter,

cgrocks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But the idea of the story is mine own.

* * *

Chapter 3

Mysteries

_"No object is mysterious. The mystery is your eye"~Elizabeth Bowen_

* * *

A thoughtful look graced Tom Riddle's face. Currently in his room, on his bed was a stranger, a girl whose name he didn't even know. But he was sure of one thing. She had triggered his curiosity and until he could figure out the enigma, the mystery of this girl, she was going to be by his side.

When Tom had returned to the orphanage, Billy Stubbs had already left and the rabbit taken down from the rafters. He was however greeted by Mrs. Cole's weary and frightened gaze. Tom met her eyes and began to take deep, calming breaths. Is mind began to clear and he slowly prodded and delved into her mind.

_Where had the boy been? But more importantly, could the boy have done it?_

Mrs. Cole's eyes began to exam the boy's stature. Her head begins to shake, trying to get rid of her doubts.

_He was too small. Even with a chair, he couldn't reach the ceiling. _

But her gaze hardened as she starting recollecting possible, unexplainable events involving the boy.

_Unless he could so ridiculous acrobatic jumps. I mean, after all, his mother was probably a…_

Abruptly, he backed away from her mind. He had no desire to learn anything about his heritage and parents. What if the truth, the reality was vastly different form the illusion he had created of the woman who died giving birth to him. What if she was nothing special but a woman treated like trash on the streets? What if he was nothing?

He shifted the bundled body in a black cloth on his back. The movement of the fabric revealed the face of the young girl and caught the woman's eye.

"Goodness gracious, Tom! Who is this child? What have you done to her?"

He shrugged, ignoring the implication that he had been the cause of this girl's lack of mind once again wondered at the identity of the girl.

"I found her in the streets. She was alone. i think she's one of us."

Mrs. Cole gave a frown. She started to speak, "There's no extra room for her with the girls. I think we may have to leave her back outside until there's room left."

He glared sharply at her. There was no way this girl was going to slip out of his hands. He put himself together and prepared a charming smile and a little magic behind his words.

"But Mrs. Cole, there is an extra bed in my room after Billy's been adopted. It will be my pleasure to share a room with this young girl. Imagine how cold outside it is tonight. Surely, your warm soul will allow this arrangement."

He felt his disgustedly sweet smile charm the old lady into submission to his wills.

After all, how much harm can a young boy possibly do?

* * *

Harry first realized she was in a place warmer than the outside London's winter street. Her fingers slowly touched the blanket, worn out but still providing warmth. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness. She could make out two beds and one wardrobe in a small room. She felt she had walked into an old black and white film as the setting was void of any colors, painted with black and greys. The only light spilled into the room was from the moon outside.

She frowned at the fact that she had fainted in front of Dark Lord. Sure, he was still a young boy but based on her first meeting and her memories, he was still dangerous. Probing at her magical core, she groaned at the depletion. _I guess I overdid it with wandless magic in my current situation. _

Deducing that her magic has also been reverted to the child state, Harry mentally wanted to hit her head on something really hard. How on earth was she supposed to deal with the future Lord Voldemort if she was a little girl with barely any control over her magic?

As if Merlin was playing around with her, she heard the voice of the boy who was currently the cause of this trouble she was in.

"So, you're awake?"

Acting nonchalantly, she replied, "Thank you for carrying me to your room. But I'll leave now so sorry for the inconveniences tli now."

Then Tom Riddle walked over to her bed and sat on her. In her small body frame, she couldn't push his weight off. After kicking and pinching, she gave up and glared at the boy casually using her as his cushion."What do you want?"

He ignored her questions and instead posed some of his own.

"Are you an orphan?" She nodded. He smirked as he got off and looked at her. "Good, then you'll be staying in this room 27 as a warden of Wool's Orphanage."

Harry noted the hesitation before Tom asked the next question. "How.. how did you do that?"

"Do what?" She only received a glare back as a response.

Harry carefully formed an answer. "I don't know. But I do know it's something special."

She could see him forming another questions. She sighed. _He might be like Hermione. _

"Do you know what it is?"

Harry shrugged. She didn't know what other word to describe it except "Magic."

He seemed satisfied with her answers. He shuffled to his bed on the opposite end of the room. Harry relaxed and tried to go to sleep but she heard another muttered question. "What's your name?"

She smiled as she whispered, "Harry".

A groan was uttered. "If we have 'magic', you would think our parents would have thought better than to give us some common names. My name is Tom."

She giggled at his frustration.

Lying in bed, she heard the clock strike midnight. Her eyes looked at the small form of the boy, laying on the opposite side of the room. She didn't know if he would hear her but still, she whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Tom."

* * *

Hey, I apologize for the lack of update. We moved, had no internet and my computer crashed with my hard drive. I'm not too excited about this chapter ad I'll probably update it later again.

But on the good side, Tom and Harry are interacting. *inner dancing*

One more questions to the readers, would you prefer it to be one POV or is the switching POV ok? It might be easier just to write it from one character's point of view. I don't know..

Anyway, updates will be faster and hope you enjoyed it.

cgrocks


End file.
